Sobre porque la gente sigue hablando de amor
by Lenore4L
Summary: Una cafetería, un reportero y su entrevistado discutiendo sobre la obsesiva tendencia de la gente de hablar de amor. Un one shot de cafetería porque nunca hay suficientes one shots de cafeterías.


SOBRE PORQUE LA GENTE SIGUE HABLANDO DE AMOR

_"Se me empezaron a contraer las tripas. Me sentía enfermo, inútil, triste. Estaba enamorado de ella."_

_Charles Bukowski - Mujeres._

Siempre he creído que para ser un buen reportero es indispensable tener un gusto por observar a la gente. O tal vez me convertí en reportero para así poder tener un pretexto para seguir observando a la gente.

Es un fetiche, una especie de vouyerismo en el que el sexo no está implicito, solo esas manías de las personas; gestos de las que ni siquiera ellas son conscientes, rechinar los dientes, morderse ansiosamente las uñas, tal vez jugar con su cabello, imitar los gestos de la otra persona con la que están hablando, mirar a la nada con un extraño gesto de añoranza, o mirar hacía abajo en un reflejo de resignación.

Es un ejercicio interesante este de mirar con atención a completos desconocidos. Cuando acuerdas ya pasas tus tardes en las plazas públicas con el único objetivo de ver comportamientos que puedan satisfacer tu propia curiosidad.

Deberían intentarlo un día, mirar a la gente que está a un palmo de ustedes y no a kilometros de distancia en el teléfono.

Sin embargo en el transcurso de estas ultimas semanas me he visto confinado a la mesa individual de esta cafetería que promete tener uno de esos encuentros predestinados del tipo de comedia romántica holliwoodense.

En cambio lo único que he obtenido ha sido desarrollar una cada vez mas creciente adicción a la cafeína (cafeína bastante cara, he de agregar) y también he podido admirar el amueblado del local tapizado con estanterias repletas de libros dispuestos a la clientela que busca ese perfil interesante para Instagram.

A pesar de que a mi mismo no me molesta la idea de construir un pérfil interesante con mi tacita de café expresso, mi computadora y un libro de pastas desgastadas que no he vuelto a abrir después de la quinta página, no puedo evitar la sensación de ser un intruso aquí.

Soy el ruso de un metro con noventa que se esconde bajo el abrigo en plena primavera, si se quita la bufanda es para no sofocarse, miro a todos casi por enicma de la pantalla de mi computadora y cuando alguien apenas intenta hacer contacto visual vuelvo los ojos al teclado, porque puede que tenga un fetiche bastante cuestionable de observar a los demás pero me aterra cuando soy yo quien es observado.

Es así como entre miradas furtivas sintiéndome como un alien en medio de estos pulcros veinteañeros yonkis del café, fui a dar con el que parece ser un hermano del mismo destino de inadaptado.

Llevo cinco días seguidos siguiendo su rutina pues coincide con la mia; a la hora del almuerzo ambos venimos a dar a aquí, yo en mi mesa individual, él al estante de libros al fondo.

Captó mi atención porque efectivamente no se ve como el perfil de cliente de este tipo de local; no es como esos hombres maduros elegantes ni tampoco es precisamente un jovenzuelo.

Es un hombre de remarcados rasgos asiáticos, me gustan sus camisas de seda con alamares, es como si se esforazara en ser un estereotipo de pelicula de artes marciales china, daría una buena suma de dinero a cambio de escucharlo terminar sus frases con alguna muletilla del tipo "aru, aru" pero creo que eso se podría considerar racista... espero que no.

En fin, ahí está por sexto día consecutivo en la estantería del fondo, con la camisa roja de seda de corte Mao, tiene este pelo imposiblemente negro que ata en una coleta y descansa en su hombro, podría apostar que unos años atrás era una belleza de esas casi femeninas. Pero aquí viene ese gesto que he captado en él y por lo que se ha convertido en mi mas reciente objeto de compulsiva observación.

Se planta justo enfrente de la estantería y repasa el lomo de cada libro, de techo a piso, mientras se cruza de brazos en una especie de postura de desafío contra los títulos.

Llevo cinco días preguntándome porque no elige un libro, a que viene eso de mirarlos retador pero termina por darse la media vuelta sin escoger nada a pesar de venir diligentemente todos los días a ver la estanteria.

Debería entonces yo hacer mi movimiento; vamos Iván, somos solo dos seres humanos que por naturaleza son sociables... o se era sociable hasta que alguien diseñó el algortimo de Facebook. Y aun con ello aquí estoy, repitiendo mi misma rutina, mis mismas manías de intentar esconderme bajo el cuello de mi gabardina mientras me levanto encorvado caminando hasta la estanteria en donde el duelo de orgullos entre los libros y el cliente frecuente se lleva a cabo.

Las manos me sudan cuando al fin estoy a un lado de él y noto la remarcada diferencia entre nuestras estaturas, siento que me veo un poco ridículo por lo absolutamente anti climática que resulta mi prescencia a su lado, pero sigo viendo por el rabillo del ojo la intensidad con la que este hombre mira esos libros cuales enemigos jurados.

-¿Indeciso?- Pregunto de pronto y él da un respingo sin estar seguro de a quien le hablo, es normal, mira a todos lados buscando a alguien aparte de él mismo y al no ver a nadie se encoge de hombros queriéndole restar importancia a su conflicto.

-Algo así- responde secamente y si, tiene acento, uno muy remarcado.

-Si estás buscando un tema en espécifico...- comienzo a decir ganando un poco mas de seguridad pero él me mira, alzando una de sus delgadas cejas y casi puedo escuchar sus pensamientos que seguro hablan acerca del escalofriante ruso a su lado que viene y lo aborda con aires de superioridad por intentar recomendarle algo sin siquiera conocerlo.

Y todo de pronto es paranoía en mi cabeza y recuerdo como mi compañero de departamento me dice que debería aprender a ser sutil empero se suman recuerdos de como he intenado ser sutil trayendo como resultado que la gente salga huyendo de mi así que la confianza que acumulé del camino de mi mesa indivual a la estanteria se está reduciendo a cero y creo que voy a vomitar si este hombre no se decide a responderme algo.

Así que entre la nausea y el calor que siento que se me está agolpando en las mejillas recuerdo que tengo la piel de un pálido incómodo porque seguro el sonrojo se me nota hasta en las orejas y la nuca y eso está haciendo todo esto doblemente agobiante.

Por lo menos hasta el momento en el que él suelta un suspiro larguísimo y se vuelve a cruzar de brazos volviendo sus ojos a los libros.

-Tengo un amigo de lo mas insoportable que lee libros difíciles, busco un libro así, algo insufriblemente pretencioso pero no tengo idea cual de todos estos podría serlo- dijo el hombre sin más.

Cualquier persona pudo haber considerado eso como una respuesta salpicada de sarcásmos y ácida, aunque hay algo en la manera en que acaba de decirlo que me hace pensar que va muy en serio.

Cuando llevas tantos años observando a la gente desarrollas un cierto instinto detectivesco, aprendes a leer entre líneas las verdaderas intenciones de las personas.

Es por ello que yo también me enfrento a la estantería y busco a toda velocidad algo que se ajuste y lo encuentro, para mi buena suerte se trata de un paisano así que lo saco para entregarselo, igual quedaba muy alto y no iba a poder alcanzarlo él solo. Se lo extiendo para que lo mire extrañado.

-Dostoyevski- le digo cuando toma el grueso tomo de Crimen y Castigo.

-Tiene un nombre difícil- dice el hombre levantando y bajando el libro como si analizara su cálidad en base al peso del tomo.

-Es bueno, la gente suele cargarlo bajo el brazo porque los hace ver inteligentes- bromeo esperando que no se ofenda con mi chiste y en su lugar una media sonrisa se le dibuja en el rostro.

-Justo lo que buscaba. Gracias- me dice a punto de darse media vuelta y volver a su propia mesa por fin saliendo victorioso pero yo me quedo, de hecho le pido que espere.

-Quisieras... si no tienes algo que hacer... ¿Acompañarme a tomar un café?- digo de la manera mas atropellada.

-Soy reportero, estoy trabajando ahora mismo en un árticulo así que hablar con personas del tema me ayudaría mucho en mi trabajo, por eso lo pregunto- me justifico inmediatamente, casi desesperado por hacerlo porque sinceramente temo que me crea uno de esos psicopatas en potencia.

Me mira y de nuevo deja suspendido ese largo silencio mientras desvía sus ojos al libro que acabo de recomendarle.

-Por supuesto- me dice de la manera mas natural y le señalo mi mesa que ahora que arrastramos una silla, ya es para dos.

Sentados frente a frente con la computadora en medio de los dos para reforzar que es solo por trabajo, ambos tenemos un libro a nuestro lado que no es otra cosa que una pantalla. Me remuevo en mi asiento sin saber que decir porque no esperaba que él aceptara y mira a todos lados para finalmente fijar su atención en mi.

-¿Sobre que escribres?- me pregunta sin más, me gusta su acento, debo admitir y me gusta su cabello tan negro.

-Sobre amor- respondo sin darme cuenta de lo rápido de mi contestación y aquí viene, el sonrojo, el golpe de calor que se agolpa en mis pómulos.

-Un árticulo sobre el amor romántico, un encargo para una revista enfocada a mujeres maduras... algo así...- vuelvo a justificarme un poco avergonzado de mi mismo porque se supone que yo debería ser un corresponsal de guerra, uno de esos duros críticos políticos o un acertivo cronista de la vida en la ciudad, cosas así pero mi situación laboral es tan precaria que acepto cualquier artículo con tal de que me permita llegar al final del mes.

Espero por un minuto que el hombre enfrente mio se ría de mi, en cambio eso no sucede, en su lugar pone su mano suavemente sobre la portada de Dostoievski y se le queda mirando mientras sus dedos tamborilean sobre la pasta.

-¿Porqué a la gente aun le interesa leer sobre amor?- pregunta arrugando ligeramente sus cejas.

Ah, ya veo, otro de esos mensajes ocultos bajos los gestos.

-Eso es lo que intento responder- me sincero y la verdad es que cuando se me contactó para esta entrega me pregunté exactamente lo mismo.

Entonces de nuevo ese gesto apesumbrado se le asoma mientras rasca con su dedo índice las letras doradas que componen el nombre ruso.

Es hora de eliminar esta incómoda distancia, cierro la computadora para poder recargar mis brazos en la mesa con el propósito de acortar ese limbo, es un truco que un amigo francés me enseñó hace tiempo cuando le pedí un consejo desesperado por mi completa falta de tacto.

-Tú tienes una hsitoria de amor- le digo, ahora si entro en mi papel de acertivo periodista a lo que este hombre sale de sus pensamientos.

Como dictan sus rasgos orientales, sus ojos tienen una bonita forma avellanada, apostaria que son mas obscuros pero a la luz del sol de media tarde se le aprecian de un marrón claro.

-¿Esa es una pregunta?- dice un poco agresivo, oh, he tocado la fibra sensible y me río para aligerar la tensión.

-Es una afirmación. Mi olfato me dice que ese libro y ese amigo son algo mas que un libro y un amigo-

Entonces quita de inmediato su mano del libro para ir a su té porque he dado en el clavo.

-¿Tu olfato? Suena muy cliché- se burla de mi y yo también vuelvo a reír porque efectivamente lo es, aunque en mi defensa, llevo años esperando poder usar esa frase, ya puedo tacharlo de mi lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir.

Hay un silencio que ocupamos para darle un trago a nuestras respectivas bebidas hasta el momento en que este hombre decide darme la razón. Tiene una historia como ese libro que elegí yo, y ese amigo del que no se puede deshacer.

Para proteger la identidad de los involucrados llamaremos a ese amigo, Roma. Yao dice que ha elegido ese sobrenombre porque este hombre le recuerda al mismo Imperio Romano; se hizo demasiado grande, tomó y tomó tanto de otros, tanto poder que al final se le ha desbordado de las manos llevándolo a su propia ruina.

Por cierto, Yao es el nombre de mi entrevistado.

¿Por donde empezar? Me pregunta Yao, me encojo de hombros así que lo dejo respirar hondo para que pueda escarbar en sus propios pensamientos al tiempo que hace girar la taza sobre la mesa porque tal vez el murmullo de la cerámica contra la madera le traiga de vuelta a algún mejor tiempo.

Como por ejemplo quince años atrás cuando Yao llegó a este país solo hablando chino junto con una camada de hermanos menores y la dirección de un pariente del que solo había escuchado su nombre.

Para mi propia sorpresa Yao es también quince años mayor que yo, no es que inflluya pero es un dato que quisiera mencionar ya que cuando vuelvo a enfrentar sus ojos me doy cuenta de que efectivamente ahí están esos años de ventaja en la vida.

-No es una historia compleja- me asegura Yao con una sonrisa nostálgica casi forzada formándose en sus labios delgados.

Y efectivamente no lo es, al menos no cuando se conocieron como cualquier otro par de personas que se conocen en una gran ciudad; Roma frecuentaba el restaurante en el que Yao trabajaba, se frecuentaban tanto que el intercambio riguroso de frases se convirtieron en pláticas en toda regla.

Entonces llegó el momento en el que Yao se sabía de memoria la orden de pasta napolitana de Roma, el vino con le que gustaba de acompañar sus quesos, los títulos de cada libro que, justo como ahora, descansaban a un lado de su mano sobre la mesa; todos de filosofos griegos con nombres tan rimbombantes como ridículos.

Como si ambos tuvieramos un fetiche con los acentos, también captó el casi apagado acento italiano de Roma al exaltarse en una charla. Yao asegura con vehemencia que Roma es un bastardo atractivo al que odias precisamente por esa sonrisa refrescante que te hace sentir especial cuando la dedica solamente a ti.

La barba descuidada, el cabello con mechones ensortijados que saltaban por su cabeza desordenados, pero ojos inteligentes, se le veía la sangre arder a través de esas manos grandes. Tenía comentarios elocuentes para todo y chistes verdes para sus amigos mas cercanos.

Cuando me lo describre de esa manera uno no puede sentirse menos que ligeramente celoso para luego preguntarse si ese tipo de gente existe fuera de alguna pelicula de Julia Roberts, aunque al parecer así es.

Yao hace una pausa tal vez avergonzado de sí mismo al ver cuanta pleitesía le rinde a este Roma, abre la boca como si quisiera agregar forzosamente un defecto pero no lo encuentra, o sí lo encuentra y está buscando una manera de ponerlo en palabras.

Las charlas entre ellos habían terminado por convertirse en confesiones y los detalles de sus vidas íntimas se colaban de vez en cuando entre tazas de café que se pedían solo para alargar el tiempo en el restaurante en el turno nocturno.

-Entonces me contó de los problemas con su esposa- me dice Yao dando un resoplido tan pesado que la mención de esa esposa incluso a mi me rompió el corazón.

-Oh vaya... siempre hay una esposa- digo yo tratando de aligerar la tensión y Yao asiente repetidas veces con la cabeza estando de acuerdo conmigo.

-Siempre hay una esposa... ¿Tú tienes una?- me pregunta cauteloso y yo con el café aun en la lengua niego fervorosamente con mi cabeza y manos.

-Para nada yo... yo no tengo esposa- digo bajando la voz, de nuevo queriendo evadir la atención sobre mi. Yao me mira, también leyendo entre mis propias líneas y lo detesto así que regreso el tema a su historia.

-¿Qué pasaba con su esposa?- pregunto ingenuamente, mi interlocutor entorna los ojos.

Lo que pasaba con la esposa era lo usual; se había apagado la llama, la monotonía después de los hijos (oh si, también estaban los hijos) había arrasado con la pasión de ambos. Ella convertida en una madre de tiempo completo, él un trabajolico que se ausentaba del lecho conyugal porque la mujer a su lado siempre estaba demasiado exhausta.

Ese era el lamento con el que abordaba a Yao cada noche en el último turno.

Ella no entendía la presión bajo la que él estaba. Ella no tenía consideración del pobre marido y sus necesidades. Abandonado por el amor de su vida, delegado al papel de proveedor, emocionalmente castrado al haberse convertido en padre.

El lastimoso discurso del hombre que se siente solo pero ha sido educado para no mostarlo. claro, mientras le dedicaba largas y profundas miradas a Yao, mientras le acariciaba la mano cuendo este le dejaba la cuenta del último café en la mesa.

¿Eran imaginaciones de Yao? La extraña casualidad de que sus horarios coincidieran, la manera en como su sonrisa se hacía mas larga cuando este iba a tomar su orden, los chistes privados entre ambos, el tutearse, dejar las cortesías de mesero-comensal.

Y entonces sin que Yao se percatara de cuando exactamente, los comentarios acerca de cuan cómodo Roma se sentía en su compañía, de como el verlo ahí en el restaurante hacía su día junto con su copa de vino, de como era la mejor hora de la noche y esperaba ansioso esa parte de su rutina.

Y Yao se confundía, lo puedo ver incluso ahora mismo por la manera en como arruga el ceño seguramente preguntándose como es que no se dio cuenta antes de las intenciones de este hombre, como aun se dio el privilegio de dudar de ellas.

-¿Sabes qué es la peor parte de él?- me pregunta entonces Yao mirándome a los ojos, por supuesto, yo no sé la respuesta.

-Es la manera en como te mira al hablar. Crees por una décima de segundo que eres especial.- dice Yao mientras se ríe posiblemente de él mismo aunque creo que le escose bastante.

-¿Y no eres especial?- le pregunto, tal vez yo mismo también siento ese ligero escozor.

Mi acompañante le da un trago largo a su té y sus ojos se clavan en la taza un rato.

-Debería pedir algo mas fuerte para responder a esa pregunta- me dice mirando la carta de la cafetería esperando encontrar algo con alcohol... o arcénico.

-Por supuesto que no lo soy- dice él con la voz bajita, el orgullo mermado y la vergüenza por haberse creído especial.

Una vez en la que las miradas de Roma se alargaron un poco mas, en el que su sonrisa se suavizó ligeramente, en el que no soltó su mano ni siquiera cuando ya le había entregado su cuenta, una sola vez en la que transgredió todo el espacio personal de Yao para convencer a este de quedarse, con esa única vez valió para que aquello se convritiera en una condena.

Le escucho suspirar largamente mientras mira a la ventana rememorando exactamente como fue, creo que no entrará en detalles pero la imaginación de un reportero basta y sobra para dibujar la escena en su cabeza y por alguna extraña razón no puedo sacarme de encima la idea de que aquello fue de lo mas confuso para Yao y de lo mas conveniente para Roma.

Porque siempre le conviene al conquistador.

-Una vez vi un documental del Imperio Romano, era para una tarea del menor de mis hermanos- dice de la nada mi entrevistado y no sé a que viene a cuento, pero le dejo seguir.

-Él me tuvo que traducir gran parte, pero lo que entendí es que el Imperio Romano era enorme ¿No es así?-

-El mas grande y poderosos de su época- le confirmo y él asiente.

-Exacto, y tenía muchos, muchos territorios, dominaba pueblos a diestra y siniestra y no se saciaba de poseer. Cuando mi hermano me contaba eso yo solo pensaba "Ah... él es así, justo como ese Imperio"-

-No eras el único- adinvino, Yao me voltea a ver afirmando con ello mi suposición.

Siempre hubo mas, antes de Yao, después de él; Yao era otro territorio a conquistar y él lo sabía, y su esposa lo sabía y seguramente el resto de amantes lo sabían pero la cuestión radicaba en porque a sabiendas de ello, todos, esposa incluída, seguían bajo el yugo de este peculiar Cesar.

Pôr supuesto, se lo pregunto.

Es obvio que Yao se ha hecho también esta misma pregunta innumerables veces cada vez que Roma le cancela una cita o se desaparece por largos periodos de tiempo. Seguro que sus mas cercanos también se la han formulado, incluso puede estar asqueado de escucharla.

Toma aire y entrecierra los ojos para intentar contestar aunque antes de escuchar la ansiada respuesta, alguien nos llama desde el cristal de la ventana al otro lado.

Ambos damos un brinquito, un hombre de sonrisa encantadora saluda desde el otro lado del cristal. Castaño, atractivo, con unos cuantos mechones canosos en la melena ondulada, barba descuidada pero de mentón fuerte y atractivo.

Entonces Yao se ve indefenso, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Saluda a Yao y este corresponde con menos fuerza de la esperada. El hombre que se apresura a entrar es Roma, puedo apostar todos mis ahorros.

-¡_Ciao, _Yao!- saluda y me ignora de paso, porque obviamente ignorarme es muy fácil considerando mi complexión, estatura y el hecho de que estoy literalmente enfrente de él.

No me cae bien apenas lo veo cruzar la cafetería en donde mi compañía parece estar empequeñeciéndose en su asiento.

-No estaba seguro de si eras tú, pero que suerte tengo de encontrarte ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Tengo unas horas antes de volver al trabajo- dice Roma, su voz se escucha carismática y el buen humor se podría contagiar fácilmente.

-Ah... yo...- comienza a decir Yao tomando su taza de té queriéndole decir que ya está ocupado, sin embargo los ojos de Roma se desvían precisamente a la mesa y al libro que reposa a un lado de la taza de té.

-¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Dostoyevski?- dice con una irritante excelente pronunciación y se ríe.

-¿Es tuyo?- le pregunta de inmediato a Yao que da un segundo respingo y asiente con la cabeza sin atreverse a alzar la mirada. Roma vuelve a reírse y de alguna manera esta vez su risa me desagrada aun mas que su presencia.

-¿No es un poco difícil para ti? No importa, ya me contarás ¿Te apetece comida italiana o china? ¿Que tal española? Si, española, un conocido acaba de abrir un restaurante, vas a amarlo- Roma sigue parloteando y puedo verlo.

Su sonrisa es brillante, sus ademanes mientras pasa su mano por el brazo de Yao son de lo mas naturales y gráciles, su voz animada y las risas intermitentes entre frases hace que no te des cuenta de lo terrorífica que es esta persona.

Yao entonces solo se limita a asentir a todo, a aceptar la mano grande que le ofrecen, tomar su abrigo y despedirse de mi con un breve y casi inaudible agradecimiento por el té y el libro, mismo que no se lleva con él y me deja en la mesa.

-Yao, mi entrevista aun no termina ¿Crees que será posible que volvamos a charlar?- le pregunto como un ultimo recurso, no se porqué salté, incluso me erguí sabiendo que esto muchas veces ayuda en mis propósitos.

Yao voltea y es como si acabara de arrojarle un salvavidas a un naufrago. Roma también me mira, claro que no acaba de reparar en mi presencia, de hecho él también me sonrie con esta mueca digna de revista.

-Claro- dice en apenas un hilo de voz Yao al tiempo que Roma vuelve a tomarlo con suavidad del brazo, sin hacerle daño, es apenas un apretón caballeroso para indicarle el camino.

Vaya maldición en la que se ha metido Yao.

Está mirando a la ventana y otra vez el sol se proyecta en sus pupilas castañas aclarando el color de estas, el té verde reposa entre sus manos y una vez mas le he extendido Crimen y Castigo en una invitación de que lo retome. Ha evitado verlo.

-¿Has podido responder a la pregunta?- me dice de pronto rompiendo el silencio y yo no entiendo muy bien.

-De porqué la gente sigue hablando de amor- me insiste y yo solo atino removerme con una sonrisa de lo más incómoda.

-Es una pregunta compleja, especialmente para alguien que no ha tenido tanta suerte en el amor. Será porque es demasiado dolorosa la soledad, seguimos hablando de amor porque es un aliciente de que en algún momento podremos liberarnos de esta carga y heredarla a alguien mas bajo el pretexto del romance, tal vez- digo recargándome en el respaldo de la silla con mi propia taza de café queriendo tomar una de esas poses de anti social que no entiende las relaciones humanas.

Pero si las entiendo, y es por eso que entiendo sobre la soledad y es posiblemente un poco de eso por lo que puedo entender porque seguimos hablando de amor; pero me gusta esta pose, es muy popular en series de televisión y libros, además de que el tonito cínico le da ese extra a mi personaje.

Pero Yao es mas acertivo de lo que ha dejado ver y me mira con una sonrisa, evidentemente se está burlando de mi y de mi inmadurez y eso hace que me sienta avergonzado por lo que me enderezo en la silla para recuperar mi verdadera naturaleza tímida.

-Tal vez la verdadera pregunta debería ser ¿Porqué la gente se sigue enamorando? Si el amor es capaz de incluso arrebatarte el orgullo ¿Qué mas le queda a uno?- comenta Yao dándole un trago a su té notándose un poco reconfortado por la bebida.

-Muchos ven el orgullo como un defecto- digo entonces yo y veo como de inmediato mi interlocutor está en desacuerdo conmigo.

-El orgullo es la única cosa que le da valía a un hombre, si te lo quitan ya no hay nada.- Me contradice

-Pero entonces tampoco tienes nada que perder- agrego sin querer dejar morir ese debate por lo que Yao alza sus ojos de su té. Me gusta la forma de sus párpados, le agrega misterio sin esfuerzo a su forma de verte.

-Es por eso que decides quedarte, porque ya no te puede quitar más- concluye él.

Ahí está el meollo de todo. Ya no queda nada.

Es interesante reflexionar sobre esta específica cuestión, sobre como al final del día el amor se resume en poder adquisitivo, en una extraña repartición de bienes emocionales. Cuanto estás dispuesto a dar, cuanto de ello esperas recibir, negociaciones, estrategia y apuestas.

Llevo un rato pensando y solo el vibrar de mi teléfono contra la mesa me saca de mi ensimismamiento, me disculpo con Yao porque solo hay muy pocas personas que me contactan y casi siempre es por trabajo. Veo en la pantalla el nombre de mi compañero de piso.

Respondo rápidamente y tan breve como puedo, cuando vuelvo a dejar el teléfono en la mesa me encuentro con la sonrisa sospechosa de Yao.

-Iván, tú también tienes una historia- confirma Yao y yo le sonrío con tanta amabilidad como me es posible.

-Si la tuviera no estaría abordando extraños en una cafetería- le contesto dándole un sorbo a mi propio café esperando que por primera vez la sangre en mis venas, la sobreproducción de adrenalina en mi cerebro y el pálido de mi piel, no me desmientan.

-¿En serio? Y por todos lados siempre hablan acerca de como los jovenes de ahora son todos promiscuos, es raro que digas que no tienes una historia- me dice Yao muy decepcionado y yo solo atino a ahogarme con el café hirviente en mi garganta.

¿Promiscuo? ¿Acaso acaba de usar esa palabra?

-Perdona que rompa con tus expectativas pero ni siquiera puedo recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que estuve con alguien y mi lista de parejas solo abarca una persona- digo en voz muy bajita avergonzado de esta verdad.

Soy incómodo, intimidante e incluso me atrevo a decir que peligroso cuando estoy con alguien. Me avergüenza confesar el simple hecho de que a mi edad haya tenido una sola pareja, mi experiencia es casi nula y dificilmente puedo hablar de ello con alguien.

Nunca lleno la lista de requisitos de nadie, soy descartable por mi personalidad tétrica, y por supuesto nadie piensa siquiera en acostarse conmigo por lo que la palabra promiscuo es tal vez el último adjetivo que querrías usar en mi.

Es lamentable, es patético y aun a sabiendas de ello, justo como Yao, sigo esperando ser especial.

No puedo evitar preguntarme como me veo yo desde la perspectiva de Yao; enorme sentado en esta silla que me queda pequeña, escondido bajo el abrigo, tras la computadora, tras este libro que yo tampoco he seguido leyendo porque ya perdí la esperanza de que me sirva de algo.

Yao mira el libro de la misma manera que miraba a Dostoyevski. Yo tengo justo ahí a Neil Gaiman, casi de culto para su genero. Pero no lo es para mi y aun así aquel día que lo vi en la libreria lo compré y lo llevo en mi mochila como si fuese una especie de amuleto a pesar de que no pasé de la quinta página.

-Yo no tengo una historia porque él ni siquiera lo sabe- le confieso a Yao que se queda sopesando el "él" en la frase pero no dice nada y me sigue mirando con esos ojos místicos. De seguir mirándome así voy a terminar desarrollando un amor platónico por este hombre, claro, si alguna vez me libero de mi propia maldición.

Una vez mas para proteger la identidad de los involucrados vamos a llamarle América, mi compañero de cuarto. Justo como su sobrenombre indica, es un sueño américano en cada sentido de la palabra.

Rubio, ojos azules vibrantes, perfil clásico, algo como el que sería el de James Dean en sus mejores años, usa anteojos lo que suaviza ligeramente sus rasgos atractivos pero le agregan un aire mas natural.

Freak de la cultura popular, tiene memorizado cada diálogo de las primeras tres películas de la saga de Star Wars, se enfurece si alguien dice algo en contra de Peter Jackson y su franquicia del Señor de los Anillos.

Sencillo no es la palabra, simplón lo describiría mejor. Rompe el hielo como si el hielo nunca hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar y se ríe a carcajadas sin ápice de vergüenza lo que vuelve su risa estridente un poco contagiosa.

-Animalista, pro-ecosistema, activista de cualquier causa social en voga y estrella de Instagram. Como dije, el sueño américano- recito yo sin atreverme aun a despegar mis ojos de la mesa aunque cuando lo hago me encuentro con que Yao tiene una ceja enarcada y la boca torcida.

-Suena como un dolor en el culo- me responde dándole un trago a su té y yo por primera vez en todos esos diez minutos me río con verdadero alivio por esa respuesta.

-Es todo eso embutido en un cuerpo que hace rutinas de _crossfit_ cuatro veces por semana- agrego.

-Ugh, ¿Cómo lo soportas?- suelta Yao, me vuelvo a reír descubriendo este nuevo lado. Ahora sé como es que nos hemos llevado tan bien desde el principio.

-¿Y quién dice que lo hago? Estoy planeando asesinarlo mientras duerme- respondo con toda naturalidad.

-Salud por eso- Yao levanta su taza y yo hago lo mismo con la mia para apenas chocar suavemente la porcelana. Nos reímos de nuestro terrible sentido del humor.

De verdad me gustaría tener el valor de una noche solo ahogarlo con la almohada para dejar de escuchar su risa bobalicona o dejar de llegar a casa con la esperanza de verlo en el sofá y me invite a ver alguna de sus frívolas series televisivas y se aguante mis comentarios mordaces de tintes intelectualoides que no le van a afectar en lo absoluto porque él, no sé como, pero siempre tiene una respuesta sacada de algún meme.

Hay algo que siempre me ha gustado en la idea de provocarlo, tener cualquier pretexto para comenzar una discusión; será porque disfruto de su ingenio para tener la ultima palabra. La manera en como se devana los sesos para no permitir que yo termine como ganador de cualquier debate o discusión por mas superflua que sea.

Somos compañeros de cuarto, dificilmente podríamos llamarnos amigos y aun con ello la hora que mas espero en el día es en la que cruzo la puerta del departamento para oler su horrible comida y verlo en el sillón devorándola, de alguna manera también estoy esperando a que América despegue sus ojos de lo que sea que esté haciendo y me mire a mi y se de cuenta.

En resumidas cuentas, estoy esperando y seguiré esperando porqué sé que un día va a voltear a verme. Estoy seguro.

Yao por ahora es el unico que me ve e inmediatamente después es su reloj de pulsera el que mira. Es su hora de irse, me presume con una sonrisa que tiene una cita con Roma, me desea suerte con América y se levanta para irse, le despido y le sigo con la mirada hasta la entrada de la cafetería en donde repentinamente se detiene, su teléfono ha sonado, atiende la llamada, es muy breve y finalmente regresa sobre sus pasos hasta la mesa donde arroja con desprecio el celular.

-Canceló. Acaba de surgirle una cena con una griega despampanante, otra vez-

Mi compañero tiene un aire que se me hace extrañamente familiar mientras hace girar su taza de té en la mesa.

-No soy tonto Iván, sé lo que Roma está haciendo sin embargo tengo la seguridad de que cuando todos los demás se vayan, se cansen de su juego y lo abandonen se va a dar cuenta de que yo he sido siempre el unico que se ha quedado hasta el final. Me va a elegir a mi.-

Mas que convencerme a mi parece que intenta hacerlo consigo mismo.

No me atrevo a decirle algo, ahora somos dos los que esperamos y esperamos sin tener la certeza de nada.

Regresando a casa esa misma noche al abrir la puerta está el mismo cuadro de cada velada aunque en esta ocasión algo cambió; me quedo en el umbral de la puerta sin atreverme a dar un paso mas adentro. El olor de la pizza recién calentada en el microondas me resulta ligeramente nostálgico aunque nada ha cambiado en la ultima semana, la sombra de América atendiendo sus asuntos mientras le da mordidas distraídas a esa aberración que hace llamar comida, se me antoja ahora mismo como una fotografía vieja.

He decidido quedarme bajo el marco de la puerta, esperando a que el momento que tanto espero llegue. Pero América no voltea y hasta que lo hace parpadea un par de veces sin mucho interés.

-No te escuché llegar- me dice sencillamente antes de volver su atención a lo que está haciendo en su tableta electrónica.

Estoy a punto de contarle lo que he hecho en el día y porque llego a estas horas de la noche pero me quedo callado porque no encuentro cual sea el punto de decirselo así que termino de entrar y arrojo las llaves a la mesa donde sea que caigan con el mismo desprecio con el que Yao arrojó su teléfono horas antes; poco me importa y voy hasta la cocina todavía esperando algo que sigue sin llegar, me recargo en la estufa y no puedo evitar preguntarme con algo de pena, si ese es el mismo cuadro que Yao ha visto durante los últimos quince años.

Solo de pensarlo siento el estómago pesado como plomo.

En estos ultimos cuatro días he frecuentado a Yao sin embargo mi árticulo sigue estancado; estoy seguro que de escribir alguna nota rebuscada sobre la supuesta psicología femenina podría sacarme del apuro pero no me siento con la inspiración suficiente para inventarme un estudio hecho en alguna universidad estadounidense de renombre, esas que siempre tienen tiempo para hacer estudios sobre cualquier tema.

Miro en rededor buscando que alguna musa de la inspiración millenial venga a darme un milagroso rayo de pasión narrativa para este árticulo, pero lo único que veo en la puerta es a Yao, me da un brinco el corazón porque puede que mi nuevo compañero de conversación no sea una musa, ni sea millenial, pero se le acerca mucho así que estoy a punto de alzar la mano para saludarlo e indicarle en donde estoy sin embargo noto de inmediato la prescencia de Roma.

Enfundado en su fino saco de corte italiano que resalta sus hombros regios, yo también soy de espaldas anchas pero jamás podría tener ese porte elegante ¿De qué están hechos los italianos? ¿De las mismísimas costillas del dios cristiano? En fin; Roma conserva esta sonrisa de dientes como perlas que contrastan con su bronceado toscano, gesticula muchísimo con sus manos pero no por ello dejan de ser movimientos elegantes que invitan a Yao a seguirlo, por lo que veo.

Aunque también veo el cansancio en los bonitos ojos de Yao y como su castaño a contra luz ahora está opaco y los ojos se le notan muy obscuros bajo sus párpados caídos, no quiere ir, se le nota a leguas de distancia, pero tampoco sabe decirle que no a Roma.

Lo mas inteligente a hacer sería quedarme aquí en mi mesa y como siempre disfrutar del drama ajeno, tengo la computadora en la mesa, podría incluso usar esta pequeña dramatización para exprimirme unas palabras y terminar este bendito articulo aunque mis dedos están rígidos y me pone ansioso como Roma toma el codo de Yao o su mano cuando cree que nadie lo ve, baja su voz, suaviza su mirada y me recuerda a la sonrisa de América y como brillan sus ojos cuando se emociona, como se rie sin darse cuenta de las cosas que provoca en otros, específicamente en mi.

Pero Roma lo sabe bien, sabe lo que provoca y sabe que está quebrando a Yao lentamente para que este vuelva a decirle que si y Yao está a punto de soltar la manija de la puerta de la cafetería para seguirle.

Y deberían darme un premio por idiota porque he saltado de mi silla.

-¡Yao! Llegas un poco tarde- miento intentando sonar natural y Yao voltea en un respingo que es casi un salto.

Roma me mira y luego a Yao pidiéndole una explicación usando solo sus ojos. Terrorífico.

A su vez Yao mira a Roma y luego a mi y siento que si no digo algo Yao va a perder su ultima oportunidad de escapar.

-No hemos terminado nuestra entrevista ¿Crees que puedas regalarme un poco de tu tiempo? Este árticulo está matándome- enfatizo la ultima palabra con especial malicia porque me gusta ser un poco tétrico en momentos así, lo disfruto en realidad.

-Claro- Yao suelta juntando todo el aliento de sus pulmones y con delicadeza se suelta de Roma que se sonríe.

-Entonces no les interrumpo- Roma es educado, junto con su acento italiano se cuela la cordialidad perfectamente ensayada, Yao susurra algo inentendible y vemos al italiano irse, no le quito los ojos de encima hasta que no se hubo ido.

-Perdón, no quise entrometerme- me disculpo cuando caigo en la cuenta de la barbaridad que acabo de hacer. Yo interviniendo en asuntos que no me competen. ¿Qué clase de retorcido mundo alterno es este?

-Gracias- sin embargo Yao me dice eso y siento que he ganado mi boleto al cielo con esta buena acción.

Es solo otra tarde en el café y es solo otra charla que redunda sobre el mismo tema que no logramos concluir como mi árticulo; y él sigue hablando de Roma y yo sigo hablando de América añorando secretamente que algo en nuestras historias cambie para que al otro le de una esperanza sobre el amor. Pero ningún detalle ha cambiado.

Yao sigue esperando a ser elegido. Yo sigo esperando a ser notado. Y el mundo sigue girando y el café se nos enfría en la espera.

Lo que no sé en ese momento es que va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a ver a Yao.

No sé como lo logré, pero terminé el árticulo, algo soso y que no pretende otra cosa que una lectura cursi para llenar el tiempo en la sala de espera del dentista, pero al menos me dieron mi cheque y estoy esperando ansioso gastarlo en la renta y en facturas y lo que me sobre en comida de verdad porque si tengo que pasar otros quince días bajo la dieta inhumana de América esta vez si lo voy a ahogar con una almohada y no me va a importar si está dormido o despierto.

De hecho, se lo he dicho a América y él se ha reído con su voz estridente sin tomarme muy en serio, nunca lo hace.

Lo veo reír, sus ojos brillan y quiero desesperadamente que volteen por al menos dos segundos a verme. Estoy esperando poniendo toda mi fe en esa única mirada que va a darle a entender lo que no he podido decirle en estos años.

Pero antes de voltear hacía mi desvía sus ojos a su teléfono y se sonríe de una manera en la que ni en mis mas locos sueños va a sonreírme a mi. Sin atisbo de rivalidad, ni cinismo, tampoco de burla, es una sonrisa cálida que dedica al teléfono.

-Bueno, pasala bien en tu cena de adulto de verdad, yo tengo una cita- me dice dándome una palmádita en el hombro, no ha desviado sus ojos del teléfono y lo siguiente que escucho es la puerta cerrarse a mis espaldas.

El eco se expande por la habitación. Bueno, no ha sido esta noche pero estoy seguro de que una de estas noches lo hará... una de estas noches va a mirarme y va a elegi...

¿Alguna vez han tenido uno de esos momentos de iluminación? Su cerebro hace corto circuito a la mitad de un pensamiento y las cosas toman una luz diferente frente a sus ojos.

Justo en este instante el flujo de mis pensamientos ha sido interurmpido por una epifanía, aunque llamarla así sería exagerado, es solo una realización. La espera, la esperanza de ser elegido me ha traído a la mente la imagen de Yao sentado en el café mirando a la ventana cargando el peso de sus quince años de espera.

No quiero. Definitivamente... no es lo que quiero.

Me aterrorizo ante la perspectiva y entonces salgo del departamento tomando mi abrigo y bufanda, de alguna manera alcanzo a América que se sorprende de verme ahí, él va a tomar el elevador pero yo prefiero las escaleras.

-¿Y tu cena casera?- me pregunta mientras presiona el botón varias veces.

-Cambio de planes- le digo comenzando a bajar pero vuelvo sabre mis pasos subiendo un par de peldaños, el elevador aun no llega entonces sigue entretenido en su teléfono.

Tal vez... tal vez si yo espero un poco mas.

No, sé que no va a pasar porque yo nunca se lo voy a decir; porque desde hace años sé que él no va a mirarme, me sigo engañando bajo la excusa de que es él quien tiene que darse cuenta.

Pues aun mas que el rechazo, me aterra la soledad y si me aferraba a esa posibilidad entonces no iba a estar solo. Me resguardaba en ese 50% de éxito para no caer en la desesperación del otro 50%.

América siente mi mirada y voltea a verme preguntándome con los ojos si se me olvida algo.

-Creo que voy a mudarme- es lo último que le digo antes de volver a bajar mientras me pongo la gabardina y me anudo la bufanda.

Me gustaría decir que esta es la escena típica en donde el o la protagonista han dado ese paso decisivo en sus vidas y han quedado liberados de la carga que habían llevado durante noventa minutos de filme o doscientas páginas de novela, sin embargo este papel no me corresponde a mi que voy por la calle camino a la cafetería donde llevo un par de meses sin frecuentar y por ende, sin saber algo sobre Yao.

Increíble que a pesar de todas nuestras charlas nunca intercambiamos números.

Por eso cuando cruzo la acera entrecierro los ojos intentando ver desde la distancia alguna cara conocida en las ventanas pero no hay ningún perfil familiar, cuando al fin cruzo y camino apresurado al local, tomo la manija de la puerta y otra mano se posa justo arriba de la mia.

Estoy a punto de disculparme y cuando volteo ahí está él, Yao. Lleva su cabello sujeto en una coleta pero por alguna razón parece que ha rejuvenecido, o será que sus ojos se ven menos meláncolicos de lo que recordaba.

-¿Porqué la gente sigue hablando de amor? ¿Pudiste contestar?- me pregunta alzando una ceja.

Es mucho mas bajito que yo, pero de alguna manera su prescencia llena la banqueta en la que estamos. Yo sonrío en contra de mi voluntad, no es mi intención que mis labios se extiendan tanto al verlo.

-Soy reportero, yo soy el que hace las preguntas ¿Tienes ya una respuesta para mi?- le pregunto y él suelta entonces la manija de la puerta para llevarse las manos a los bolsillos de sus ordinarios pantalones de gabardina y mirando al interior de la cafetería parece pensar.

-No en realidad- se sincera y yo vuelvo a sonreír porque él también lo hace.

-Entonces deberíamos zanjar ya por fin ese tema, a menos que estés ocupado con algo mas- le invito abriéndole la puerta del local, sin embargo Yao no se mueve ni un solo paso, observando atento el librero que antes daba la impresión de ser su enemigo jurado.

-Dejé de intentar leer libros difíciles para impresionarlo. Renuncio a ellos- declara señalando el librero desde lejos entonces yo cierro la puerta, sé a que se refiere con eso.

-¿Debo felicitarte o darte mis condolencias?- le pregunto porque realmente no sé cual de las dos sea, Yao se encoge de hombros en un gesto ligeramente triste aunque es muy diferente de la tristeza de meses antes, esta tiene un aire casi tierno considerando su edad.

-Él no iba a elegirme. Sin importar cuantos libros yo leyera para impresionarlo o cuantos títulos sesudos tuviera en mi mesa casualmente cuando lo veía o cuanto practicara el pronunciar nombres extranjeros frente al espejo de mi baño, no te rías, es vergonzoso. Él no iba a elegirme ni a mi ni a ninguno de los otros- me dijo respirando tan hondo dándome la extraña sensación de que era la primera vez que respiraba en muchos años.

Viendo estos gestos es cuando esta imaginación mia completa el cuadro que Yao describe a medias, puedo ver a mi compañero de café en una acalorada discusión con Roma después del desplante número mil, posiblemente una vez mas lo ha plantado por alguien mas.

Una escena donde ya se han repetido las mismas excusas de decadas, Yao estando al borde del colapso, seguramente se arrojaron la vajilla entera y se sacaron reproches con fechas exactas; uno de ellos deshecho y el otro sin saber porque el otro se empeña en interpretar ese papel.

Puedo casi visualizar a un suplicante Yao desmoronandose lentamente sin poder explicarse todavía porque no ha sido escogido por encima de todos los demás, si es él quien se queda siempre al final cuando no queda nadie mas.

-Pero yo nunca te pedí que te quedaras. Eso dijo, al final fue lo ultimo que decidió decirme- mi amigo me suelta sin mas y creo que él aun está procesando esas palabras.

Yao por un segundo se me figura a todos quienes hemos revobinado 500 Days of Summer una y otra vez buscando el diálogo exacto en el que Summer le dice a Tom que lo ama para que puedas llamarla perra al final de la película, sin embargo dicho diálogo nunca aparece.

Entonces creo que Yao es todos nosotros convencidos de que lo escuchamos, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba ahí, que eso no estaba en el guión. Que Tom era el imbécil, que Yao estuvo viendo lo que él quería ver, escuchando lo que él quería escuchar, y no lo que Roma quiso darle a entender de hace mucho tiempo.

No había una razón para quedarse, nunca hubo una razón para quedarse. Nadie nunca le pidió quedarse.

-Tuve la puerta abierta para irme durante quince años, Iván, la opción siempre estuvo ahí- me repite.

-Entonces... ¿Ahora que procede?- pregunto yo, que he tenido una conclusión muy parecida a la de Yao que se queda pensando unos segundos.

-Comer, apuesto a que no has tenido una comida decente en mucho tiempo y yo invité a mis hermanos a cenar. Yo cocino.- Yao me invita y no tengo como decirle que no a una comida casera junto con un montón de gente que no conozco.

Así que cierro la puerta de la cafetería y decido seguirlo mientras nos ponemos al corriente de nuestras vidas mientras la pregunta siegue en el aire.

Desde los antiguos filósofos griegos, hasta las frivolas teleseries en plataformas digitales, el amor sigue siendo el tema que nos intriga y del que no nos cansamos de hablar, al grado de estar casi obsecionados.

¿Porqué la gente sigue hablando de amor? He ahí la cuestión.

FIN.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Que pasa con toda esta nostalgia Hetaliana? Tal vez demasiadas canciones pop melancólicas y desenterrar ships no es una buena combinación... o tal vez si...**

**Una canción llevó a una idea y las ganas de hacer una historia que se sintiera de lo mas cotidiana hizo nacer esto. Quería una de mis ships que mas me gusta pero a las que no solía dedicarles mucho y de paso descafeinarlas un poco, bajarle a la intensidad y hacerlas solo dialogar en una cafetería porque nunca se tienen suficientes AUs de cafetería.**

**En fin, espero hayan disfrutado de este pequeña idea/reflexión y agradezco el tiempo que me han brindado para leer esto y a las personas que también me han dado oportunidad al leerme aun aquí y en mi cuenta en AO3. De verdad mil gracias por todo. **


End file.
